


Snow Makes You Glow (Drabble IV)

by ca_te



Series: Blinding Lights Drabbles [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow Angels, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys in love making angels in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Makes You Glow (Drabble IV)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineharmony](http://klaineharmony.tumblr.com/). This is set after [part 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/988275) of [Blinding Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/series/39272) :)

“And what’s that supposed to be?”

Blaine frowns down at the snowman he has been making, or at least what he thinks looks pretty much like a snowman. Alright, the head is a bit tilted and the sticks he chose for arms are slightly too gnarled, but the bowtie made of gum wrappers is frankly adorable. Can’t Kurt see it?

“He is David.”

Kurt shakes his head, but he is grinning, snowflakes getting stuck between his long eyelashes.

“David…”

“You’re supposed to give a name to your snowman, that’s the only way he can come alive, don’t you know that?”

“Congratulations on having a six years-old as boyfriend, Porcelain.”

Blaine turns around to glare at Santana, who is smirking at him from where she is crouching on the ground, building what looks like a castle or a fortress of some sort. Emily is standing behind her, supervising the work and occasionally carding her gloved fingers through Santana’s hair.

“I’ve to admit he kind of is a six years-old.”

“Hey!”, Blaine tries to look indignant, but Kurt is laughing, cheeks pink because of the cold, and how can Blaine even try to look affronted when all he wants to do is kiss him until they are both giddy and falling in a heap on the freshly fallen snow?

“We should make snow angels, dude.”

Sure enough, Sam is already sprawled on the snow, arms opened wide, a big grin on his face.

“C’mon, B.”

Blaine looks at Kurt and his heart thumps happily when Kurt nods, hand outstretched for Blaine to take.

The snow is cool against the back of his neck as more snowflakes kiss his face falling from the white sky above their heads. Kurt is still holding his hand and Blaine can only move his left arm to make the angel’s wing. Kurt is moving his right arm and Blaine smiles up at the sky, thinking about the angel they are making together.

“Jeez, you two are so sweet it’s fucking disgusting.”

“Shut your mouth, Satan”, Kurt replies.

Santana snorts and Blaine can feel his smile growing bigger. This is what a family should be like and being here with his boyfriend and his friends feels just like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9 will come soon! I'm working on it! :)


End file.
